dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ropin' Rider
Ropin' Rider is a cowboy earth stallion Jedi Knight that is a survivor of Order 66, and a member of The JKSH. Who later becomes the love interest (later husband) of Apple Bloom Backstory Ropin' Rider used to live in a Western town "Elevenwood" and was the son of the Sheriff "Riverbank Bob", and was training with the Jedi among the town. Then when he turned 16, his Pa made him a Deputy of the town. But then when Order 66 was issued, Some of the troops came to his town, and he lead the Jedi in the town to a shuttle and sent it to a safer passage while Rider himself left the town, and after a long journey, he meet up with the other Members of The JKSH and joined their team. Bio For 15 years, Ropin' stuck with his stallion colleges on the Personality Ropin' is a very quick witted stallion, coming from a father who is a sheriff he tries to help him uphold the law and believes anyone who is accused of a crime is innocent until proven guilty. And will not arrest anyone until he can prove the being is guilty of the crime. Ropin' also uses his western smarts to try and figure out how to outsmart villains and enemies. And when it comes to other cowfolk, they always claim that Ropin' has some true grit when he faces the toughest situations. Then after meeting Apple Bloom, Ropin' demonstrates how he is taught to respect gals. And then after having a son and daughter, he later teaches them both all the tricks his pa taught him. Physical Appearance Ropin' Rider is a male stallion with a brown coat, and has amber and orange hair with his hair cut short and has a bit rough on the back of his head. And has his tail cut short. And has light amber eyes. While his cutie mark is a spinning lasso with a gun in the hoop. As he wears a brown stetson, with a rustle leather vest where he keeps his deputy badge in the front left pocket, and then has a custom made rustle colored gunbelt and holster he uses for carrying his pistol. And also the rounds for his pistol. And then built a custom clip for his Lightsaber onto it. And he also carries a a satchel for carrying rounds for his rifle and shotgun. Main Weaponry * Sharps 1874 50-90 Rifle * Roper Repeater Shotgun * Colt SAA Revolver (5in barrel) * Bond Arms Derringer * Brown/Orange Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: '''Being the son of a Sheriff, Ropin' is highly skilled marksman. Always hitting his targets with deadly accuracy. He can even shoot moving targets with his pistol. He is quite quick on the trigger, being able to draw his gun in a 1/4 of a second. He also is skilled with a shotgun and blaster. But one of his best skills is his riflemen skills. Using a high caliber Sharps rifle, he can accurately hit a target at 1200 yards. '''Strength: Rope Tricks: Martial Arts: Dog Whispering: Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Law Knowledge and Crime Fighting: Trivia * Ropin' Rider makes his appearance in The Rise of The JKSH Part 1 * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Country-Accented Characters Category:JKSH Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Boyfriends Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Form IV Users Category:Form I Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Jedi Investigator Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Determined Characters Category:Detectives Category:Athletic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong Characters Category:Brothers Category:Characters who can speak to animals